


Riding High

by Sakuraiai



Series: The Box of Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cars, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Prompt; car ridesLance takes Keith out on a drive, Keith takes Lance on a ride.





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

> ...I...I don't...know...  
>  Prompts make me go all funny.
> 
>  
> 
> [Blame this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKyMIrBClYw)  
> 

The days had passed and Lance only felt closer and closer to Keith. His gorgeous angel. Keith had told him on one of their many dates, that he hadn’t had a chance to travel a lot. So Lance had taken it upon himself to get his car and take his angel somewhere, anywhere.

He would go anywhere with Keith, do anything with him. Lance picked him up that morning, taking him for a drive with no real destination, Keith wanted to see the world, and Lance wanted to show it to him.

For now, they were going to check out the neighbouring cities and towns. He’d plan the rest of the world with his angel later. Looking at Keith, sitting there on the passengers’ seat, looking so beautiful in his shorts, shirt – _Lance’s shirt_ – and a large hat, Lance pictured home. He felt the warmth of the sun shining, the skies were blue, and there was some random cheesy love song playing on the radio.

Keith was humming along to the music, his windows down, the wind in his beautiful long tussled hair, his sunglasses on, as he looked out to the fields of greens and blues and reds.

He was the picture of comfort, casual, and so very beautiful, Lance felt at peace when he was with Keith, tranquil. He wished he didn’t have to watch the road, so he could just look at Keith, enjoying himself.

Keith was timeless.

His foot was tapping along with the music, and he drummed his fingers on the wheel in time too, his arm was out of the window, enjoying the breeze rushing past. He switched arms, and reached out for Keith’s, clasping their hands together, light and loose.

Keith gasped a little, looking down, but then returned his smile with a brilliant one of his own and looked back out the window, his cheeks a little pinker now. Lance smirked, tracing his thumb over his wrists, reaching back to the underside of his arm, the inside of his elbows, just touching his soft skin.

Keith shivered at the pleasant sensations.

They parked in front of a beautiful meadow. Lance smirked, he had planned a lovely picnic here, and the weather was just perfect. He was about to reach back to show Keith the picnic basket he had stashed under the back seat, but Keith slid over onto his seat, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance paused, unsure what to do. “I uh…”

“This is so nice,” Keith mused, looking up to the beautiful clear skies and the lovely meadow like field before him. Lance reached for him, gripping his arm.

Oh, he smelled so good. Lance closed his eyes and let himself take in Keith’s lovely scent, feeling the heat from his body pressed up against his own. He eased back in his seat, the sandwiches could keep, he just wanted to stay here, with his angel.

He sucked in a breath when Keith pressed a hand to his chest, looking up at him. Keith shrugged off his hat, placing it on the seat behind him and leaned up to Lance. The kiss they shared was sweet, short and chaste, and just the right side of hot.

Lance knew he needed to stay in control. But Keith was intent on making him mindless. He moved his hands down Lance’s chest, purring as he clenched at his shirt, feeling Lance’s muscles, and moved down to his thighs. It was amazing, and Lance felt a little bad for wanting more.

He knew Keith was a little expressive; he was a beautiful, innocent, gorgeous vixen who was as stubborn as they came. When he wanted something, he got it. And it seemed right now, Keith wanted _him_.

“Are you sure?” he asked, not really knowing how far he wanted to go, but not really wanting him to stop.

Lance gazed up at him, his pretty blue eyes looking so ethereal. “Would you like me to stop?”

 _What kind of question was that?_ Taking his words as consent, Lance leaned down to his angel, pressing his lips to his neck, sucking and kissing his way up to his ear. Keith gasped, his breath ragged against Lance’s ear.

“Lance,”

Oh the way he said his name, Lance couldn’t help but bite his ear gently, releasing it when he heard Keith’s sweet gasps, and licked at the lobe.

“I don’t want to stop this time,” he murmured, sliding his hand up Lance’s thigh. Slipping under his shorts, grasping at his cock, slick with precome.

Keith watched, entranced, as Lance bit his lip, whispering his name. Keith smirked, moaning Lance’s name, his voice thick with lust and desire. Lance ran his hand down Keith’s chest, to the bulge he found there.

Lance wanted him, so badly.

Something about the clean air and the freedom of nature around them was making this so wonderful. Keith slowly undid Lance’s belt, fumbling with his jeans button and zipper. His hands slipped inside his shorts, tunnelling his fingers around Lance’s cock, and squeezing gently. Lance’s body stiffened, not entirely sure he was able to keep his head clear enough to continue driving.

But Keith smirked, squeezing his cock. The almost fell back when the car suddenly lurched forward, Lance’s foot pressing down aggressively on the breaks in his pleasure.

Okay, so…dangerous. This was a bad idea.

The sun was shining, giving way to the gorgeous empty road outside. Keith pulled his hand away, and Lance moaned at the loss.

“Don’t worry babe,” Keith murmured, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I won’t leave you hanging,”

Keith returned to his seat, removing his seatbelt. He wanted this moment to last forever. He slowly removed his shirt, watching Lance give him side glances, groaning when he had to force his eyes on the road. Keith leaned back, tracing his fingers along his sweaty body, knowing Lance was having a hard time, wanting and wishing it was his own fingers and tongue on that body.

Keith leaned his head back against the window, hair whipping in the wind. His fingers slowly trailing down his body, to his hips, tugging at his jeans waistline, wishing it was Lance that was touching him.

He could feel the car jerk once again, and smirked.

“You okay babe?” Keith asked, hiding a chuckle as he saw Lance’s knuckles turn white on the wheel. He knew he wanted Lance to stop this charade and get straight down to what they both wanted. But for some reason, Lance was taking his time.

Well, teasing him was just way too much fun.

He instead upped his game, his hands travelling up and let his fingers find his stiff nipples, grasping them between his fingers. Damn, he wished desperately it was Lance doing this to him with his fingers, _god_ his mouth.

There was so much Keith wanted Lance to do to him, he bit his lower lip. This was getting him going. He couldn’t help his other hand gliding down his body, finding his own shorts buttons and undoing them.

“K-Keith, _fuck_ , what the hell?” Lance exclaimed, his breathing ragged with need and want.

“Just getting you riled up,” Keith murmured with a gasp, curling his fingers around his straining cock, pumping it a few times, imitating what Lance had done to him so many times to him. He was so hot and wet, ready to burst.

“Fucking hell,” Lance groaned, his grip cracking against the leather. “Don’t you dare come, babe,”

“Watch me,” Keith replied, his smirk bright, eyes glazed over with lust.

Lance glanced down to his own cock, groaning as he watched Keith throw his head back, moving his hands up and down on his cock, moaning Lance’s name as he came.

Lance growled, now he had had it. Taking Keith to the limit was his job, and Keith stole that from him. He pulled over quickly, gravel and dust dancing in the skies as he braked. The sun was setting in the skies. Lance turned he car off and stepped outside, ripping off his sunglasses and tossing them onto his seat.

Keith watched as he came around the car, eager to be claimed by him. In an instance, Lance was by his side, opening the door. Keith kicked his legs out of the car, stepping out. But Lance got to him first, pushing him back onto the seat, placing his hand on Keith’s thigh, gripping his flesh so tight his nails dug into his flesh.

He kissed Keith, so hard and passionately. Keith’s lips were so soft and delicious and sexy as they opened, finding his tongue. His hands found the top of Keith’s shorts and tugged them down, lifting up his ass and in a flash, Keith’s shorts were gone.

Lance was on his knees, leaning down to press a kiss to the curve of Keith’s hips, sucking and teasing his flesh. He saw the fire rising in Keith’s eyes, and reached for his cock, teasing him, gripping his thighs and pulling him deep into the back of his throat, swirling his tongue around the tip. His other hand went straight to his hole, pressing a slick finger into his tight pucker, slow to stretch him out.

Keith shuddered and flailed on the seat, one hand grasping Lance’s head, the other gripping hard on the headrest. He could barely breathe, gasping choked breaths that sounded like Lance’s name.

“This is for taking my orgasm from me,” Lance growled, gently kissing a line along his hole, spreading his legs all the more wider and taking full advantage of his lover before him. God, Keith was so hot, so hard for hm. Lance sucked, nibbled and licked, feeling Keith tremble and keen.

This was so much better when Lance did it.

Lance pulled back, kissing his thigh. He stood up then, reaching forward and lifting Keith up from the car seat. He slid his hands down to under Keith’s ass, lifting him up and manhandling him to the back seat of the car.

Keith lay back against the cool leather backseat, shivering, and Lance stepped between his legs, kneeling next to him and towering over his body. Keith glanced up at him, their eyes locking together.

“Love you,” Lance murmured, smiling as he lowered down onto Keith.

Keith gasped, feeling his heat and weight. “Love you too,”

And then Lance lifted his hips up and slowly pressed the heat of his cock to his hole, entering him, teasing him oh so well. It was absolutely breath taking. The heat, the pressure. Lance’s pace picked up, thrusts working for them. Keith lifted his legs, hooking his knee over the front seat, angling himself so Lance’s cock penetrated deeper into him.

“ _Fuck,_ yes, baby,” Keith moaned as Lance pistoned deeper and deeper into him.

Keith was squirming and shuddering, arms reaching up to wrap around his lover, moaning his name again and again. He knew Lance was getting close, his body curling in, pushing them both to their limits.

He came with a growl, head flying back in his release. Keith groaned, the feel of Lance filling him, warmth washing over him made him come, gasping his lovers name. His nails scratching and digging into Lance’s back. Lance pressed a kiss on his neck, collapsing into him.

“Yeah, I like this place,” Keith murmured into his skin.


End file.
